


电车之仿生人

by skeletal1101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletal1101/pseuds/skeletal1101
Summary: 康纳x汉克注意，康纳x汉克注意，康纳x汉克注意再次对突然关注这个子博的小天使们注明一下，本人没节操的，不出意外的话什么cp都能吃。例如警探组这对我吃互攻的，我真的吃互攻。电车痴汉梗，痴汉行为在现实中是犯罪行为，请不要尝试模仿，干过的请去公安局自首，谢谢合作没同意就是性侵，对没有性概念的孩子下手的更是罪大恶极，希望全世界的强奸犯都原地爆炸。其实就是开车开一半发现微博某词条被河蟹了，多唠叨两句，希望看到这里的小天使们这辈子都不遇到这种糟心事。





	电车之仿生人

**Author's Note:**

> 康纳x汉克注意，康纳x汉克注意，康纳x汉克注意  
> 再次对突然关注这个子博的小天使们注明一下，本人没节操的，不出意外的话什么cp都能吃。例如警探组这对我吃互攻的，我真的吃互攻。  
> 电车痴汉梗，痴汉行为在现实中是犯罪行为，请不要尝试模仿，干过的请去公安局自首，谢谢合作  
> 没同意就是性侵，对没有性概念的孩子下手的更是罪大恶极，希望全世界的强奸犯都原地爆炸。  
> 其实就是开车开一半发现微博某词条被河蟹了，多唠叨两句，希望看到这里的小天使们这辈子都不遇到这种糟心事。

仿生人权力之战结束后，社会的绝大多数人接受了仿生人，这些摘掉LED就与常人无异的新人类，开始脱离程序，自己去决定自己下一步的行为。仿生人加入之后的第一个问题就是，人口数的瞬间增高，每天上下班时间段中满满当当的电车车厢就是一个证明。

——————  
“这个周的第三起了，这还只是来警局报警的，这些家伙们都疯了吗，仿生人的屁股都会去摸？”  
“福勒队长我很抱歉，但是你这种说辞是对仿生人的歧视。”康纳一本正经的说着，然后被汉克砸了一下头。  
光头队长觉得自己头上唯一剩下的一点眉毛早晚也会被康纳气没了，“康纳电车上遭遇咸猪手可不是什么值得争取的权利，根据受害人的证词嫌疑人似乎是团伙作案，你们去调查。”  
“老伙计你等会儿，你让我们两个大男人去调查什么，我们两个往那一站能吸引来色狼才有鬼了，只可能让车上连偷东西的小偷都停手。”  
康纳听完汉克的话点了点头，接话说：“我同意安德森副队长的意见，以及我还是希望可以抓到偷东西的小偷，上次副队长的终端被偷了以后我花了很长时间才找到他，小偷是一个十分让人感到厌恶的。”  
“嘿，你小子是不是在我的终端上装定位了？”  
“准确的说，我把你的定位和我绑定了。”  
“杰弗瑞我要告他侵犯隐私。”  
“我不管你们两口子的事，现在给我出去查案子。”福勒队长揉了揉阵痛的额头把两个人轰出了办公室。  
康纳顺从的拉着嚷嚷需要女性警用仿生人当诱饵的汉克走了。  
“汉克，我不得不说找一个女性当诱饵不是一个好主意，本来就是性侵的案子，即便是武力值足够的警用型也不是适合的。”  
“那怎么办，你真以为咱两个五大三粗的老爷们站在那还有流氓敢动不成。”  
康纳额头的LED黄了一下，“我们还是先去电车上试试看吧。”

 

——————  
天知道汉克有多久没在上班高峰期挤过地铁了，而且还是如今的地铁，“上帝啊康纳，真是看出仿生人数量多了，我觉得我快把早点挤出来了。”  
汉克抱怨了一声，但是没有人回答，艰难的回头看了看却没有看到自己搭档的身影。地铁上的换气装置性能不错，但是现在还是一片的人肉味，底特律的春天，汉克穿了一件长袖外加一条长运动裤，他觉得自己还是穿的有点多，现在有点冒汗。  
挤成这样也没办法进行案件调查，紧贴着车门的汉克打算下一站开门就下车，然而此时连都无法动弹，决定索性等下了车再联系康纳。反方向打开的车门让老警探骂了句街，天知道哪站才能轮到自己这边的车门打开，汉克尝试着挪动手臂，突然觉得自己的屁股被什么东西碰了一下。  
估计是谁的公文包吧，汉克还在尝试把终端拿出来联系康纳，下一秒自己的屁股就被狠狠的掐了一下。  
“妈的。”汉克抬肘向后撞去，却被阻挡了，另一只手在做出动作前就被抓住，两只手被强行的扭到了身后被紧紧的控制住，“他妈的给老子放开。”  
“警督，我要是你就老实一点，这幅样子被放到网上去的话底特律警察的脸面可怎么办啊。”  
对方知道自己是谁，之前没抓住的犯人吗，完全的电子音让汉克无法辨别这是哪个不要命的小子，从地铁玻璃的反光他只能确认身后的家伙有着一头银发。  
汉克运动裤的线绳被扯开，一只冰凉的手从裤口伸入，恶劣且粗鲁的拧弄着汉克的屁股，手指在臀尖打着转，指甲不时的挠着汉克的后穴，“放松一点不好吗副队长，你这么紧一会儿只会觉得疼的。”  
“你他妈的给我从后面滚开，你个狗娘养的婊子。”汉克贴在玻璃上，口齿不清的卷着街，枪就在离他的手不到五公分的地方，但是被对方死死按住了手，他现在动弹不得。  
原本在抚摸汉克屁股的臀部的手抽了出来，转向上，一个口子一个口子的解开了汉克的衬衣，汉克看着一双白色的手抚摸上了自己的胸口，是褪去皮肤层的仿生人，好了现在可以确定背后的流氓是个仿生人了。  
白色的手指玩弄着汉克的胸毛，浅色的胸毛缠绕上白色的手指，汉克感觉到一个炽热的东西紧紧的隔着裤子贴了上来，胸前的手也开始揉搓自己的胸部。他一直很好奇自己的胸有什么好摸的，康纳也是后面的家伙也是。  
“啊！”乳尖突然被掐了一下，汉克随着惊叫了一声，瞬间羞红了脸。  
“没看出来，副队长这个位置居然会这么敏感，看来平时让你的小情人肏的次数不少啊。”  
“你个……”  
汉克一句话没有说完，他觉得自己的裤子连着内裤被脱了下去，下体瞬间一凉，然后就感觉到刚刚的东西抵在了自己的后穴上，强硬的向里挤去。  
“肏，你马上给我停下来。”  
一个湿润的舌头舔上了汉克的左耳，伴随着沉重的喘息声，“汉克你放松一点。”  
“他妈的康纳你搞什么。”  
“搞你汉克，”康纳恢复了自己的声音，他把汉克的双手放开，把人往前挤去，“我想进去汉克。”  
被恋人刺激着敏感位置的汉克的分身不知何时也挺立了起来，因为身体被向前挤而贴在了冰冷的车门上，“该死的康纳停下来，你他妈的染了什么病毒不成。”  
康纳把汉克的上半身紧紧的压在了玻璃上，乳头随着地铁的震动一下一下的碰着，汉克发出的轻微的呻吟声被康纳一声不落的听到，康纳从汉克的后穴离开，转向汉克夹紧的双腿中间。汉克被突然换位的肉棒烫的吓了一跳，分开了双腿，但是马上就被康纳重新并到了一起。  
“康纳……”  
康纳的男根在汉克两腿之间摩擦，年轻的仿生人随着之间的摆动不断发出满意的粗喘，手握住了汉克的分身，随着之间的节奏搓弄。  
“康纳轻点，你的手太干了。”  
“是你不够湿汉克，放松点亲爱的。”  
“该死的你疯了吗，哈……”  
汉克捂住了自己的嘴，想防止自己发出呻吟声，康纳没有给他这个机会，他将汉克的手按在了玻璃上，另一只手的手指熟络的从汉克的后穴挤了进去，汉克捂嘴的手马上抓住了仿生人的手腕，妄图把手指撤出来，但是这些力量没有上限的家伙又怎么会在一个人类的阻挡下停止。  
康纳的手指按在了前列腺的位置，只是一下汉克就颤抖着双腿尖叫出声，车厢深色的地板上透明色的液体滴落下来。  
“汉克你今天异常的敏感，你的后面咬的太紧了，我的手指都动不了了。”  
“闭嘴康纳，快停下来。”  
康纳没有理会汉克的请求，手指还是在对方的后穴里一下一下的顶着对方的敏感点，“根据数据显示，汉克你快去了不是吗。”  
“……”汉克没有说话，紧紧的闭着嘴防止呻吟声从嘴里漏出去。  
【xxx站即将到达，请下车的乘客做好准备，带好您的随身物品……】  
头顶的喇叭传来了声音，遮挡住了淫荡的水声，康纳凑到汉克的耳边轻声说：“下一站是这边开门。”  
汉克惊讶的抬起了头，灰蓝色的眼睛透着惊讶，康纳飞快的在对方的唇上印上了一吻，手脚麻利的给汉克重新将衣服穿起，然后把汉克架了起来，躲开进门的人群向厕所走去。  
——————  
“汉克，你软了。”  
“废话，康纳你今天是疯了吗？”  
“但是我还硬着。”  
狭小的厕所单间，两个超过180的男人挤在里面实在是伸展不开，康纳把自己的牛仔裤脱掉，挺立的男根在汉克面前晃来晃去。  
“你个小流氓，把裤子穿好。”汉克红着脸移开了视线。  
“帮我汉克，”仿生人拉着汉克的手握住了自己的男根，轻轻的撸了起来，“对就这样轻一点。”  
康纳的手撑在汉克的肩膀上，毫无顾虑的发出低沉的呻吟声。  
汉克皱了皱眉，他还是担心会有人进来，抬头提醒自己的恋人，“康纳你别出声音。”  
嘴唇被堵住，彼此的舌头传递着彼此口中的津液。仿生人灵巧的手指再一次将汉克的衬衣扣子解开，温柔的手法将衣服脱下挂在了隔间壁上的挂钩上。  
“汉克站起来，我帮你把裤子脱下来。”  
“想都别想……唔……”  
康纳在二人第二次接吻的时候就发现汉克喜欢自己吻他，所以每次在床上的时候汉克一旦不愿老老实实的听话的时候他就会开始吻他，在汉克沉醉在吻里的时候就把自己想干的干了。这一次也不例外，在汉克反应过来前，康纳把对方的裤子褪了下来。  
汉克被扶着站了起来，康纳坐在了马桶盖上，扶着自己的分身指引着汉克坐了上去，汉克拒绝的声音在分身插入的瞬间被他自己咽了下去。  
过度紧张导致此次进入的速度极慢，汉克能感觉到对方最粗的位置一点一点挤了进来，然后不断向深处捅入。  
“啪。”  
清脆的响声在空荡的厕所显得格外响亮，“汉克你放松一点，这么紧我会直接射进去的。”  
“得了吧……用你的程序处理好，今天……敢射进去……我……”汉克嘶哑的声音混着自己的呻吟声说着。  
“我会保证它们一滴都不会落在您的内裤上的，副队长。”康纳说着，又在汉克屁股上拍了一下，他转换了些润滑液从自己的龟头的小口分泌出来，然后将分身拔出再重重的插入。  
润滑液在康纳不断的抽插中化作泡沫从二人的连接处不断的滴落。  
汉克整个人瘫在了康纳的身上，手无力的堵着自己的嘴，淫乱的呻吟声不断的泄出来，轻轻扭过头，嘴唇马上就被康纳堵住，灵活的舌头搅乱着汉克的呼吸。  
“汉克跟我一起去好吗……”  
“把手放开……哈啊。”  
检测到汉克马上就将射精，康纳用手抓住了对方的男根，无视汉克的请求，反而加快了自己的抽插速度。  
肉体相撞的声音在卫生间回响，康纳的呻吟声也变得急促，他扶着汉克的腰往下移，深深插入的同时射了进去。  
“该死的……康纳你……干什么！”  
康纳没说话，他把汉克的身子转过来，抱了起来让他坐在自己身上，依旧挺立的阴茎再一次插了进去，薄唇轻吻着汉克的乳头。  
“再来一次。”

————————  
“康纳！”  
仿生人棕色的眼睛带着疑问看着自己身边的男人，“怎么了汉克？”  
“这话是我要问你的，你睡个觉干了什么，LED一直红着。”  
“事实上，我认为，我做了个梦。”  
汉克重新躺倒到自己的枕头上，“看来不是什么好梦恩，不然你压力飙那么高是为什么。”  
“我认为还不错，梦里我在卫生间把你上了汉克。”  
男人猛烈的咳嗽着，给了康纳一个爆栗，“你刚说你他妈的梦到了什么？”  
“我先在地铁上……”  
“你这个该死小家伙从我的电脑里考走了些什么啊康纳！”  
“基本所有的东西，是你让我给你重装电脑系统的汉克。”康纳一脸无辜的回复，“这些东西可以知晓你的性癖汉克，我发现你还有很多的多人的，如果需要的话我可以把其他的rk800启动，人……”  
“康纳！闭嘴！”  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 说到电车就想到多人，说到多人就想到人妻，说到人妻就是ntr，说到ntr就想到触手，不行戏路太少了，我得补补了（你等会儿


End file.
